


Красный стебель

by maleficio



Category: BRADBURY Ray - Works, Children of the Corn - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Gen, Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maleficio/pseuds/maleficio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Руфь идет в кукурузное поле, чтобы отдать последний долг своему мужу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Красный стебель

То утро в Гатлине выдалось солнечным. Золотые лучи безмятежно скользили по улицам городка, касались зеленого моря кукурузы, которое окружало город.  
Руфь умылась ледяной водой и надела длинное коричневое платье, которое теперь было ей мало в талии. Взяв с полки в прихожей шляпку, она едва сдержала слезы – за выцветшую ленту был заткнут букетик полевых цветов, цветов, которые собрал для нее Малахия, ее возлюбленный муж, который ушел ночью в кукурузное поле.  
Как доброй жене, ей следовало сделать теперь, что должно. И Руфь отправилась на кухню, где достала из шкафчика тесак. Обычно она рубила им кости, разделывая туши коз и свиней для супа. Перед уходом следовало также прочитать молитву Господу, благодаря за новый день и умоляя благословить кукурузу и детей ее. Но Руфи казалось, что Библия еще хранит тепло рук Малахии, который читал ей отрывки из Писания каждый вечер, бережно переворачивая пожелтевшие страницы. Коснувшись священной книги, она могла думать только о нем, и, бормоча слова молитвы, не задумывалась об их значении. Закончила она быстрее, чем полагалось, мысленно сославшись на свое положение: «Господи, ты же видишь, что дитя уже начинает ворочаться в животе, а мне еще идти далеко, да и дело предстоит нелегкое».  
Эту поспешность и невнимательность при молитве Бог ей, конечно, не простил. Утреннее солнце немилосердно палило. По лицу Руфи струился пот, ее поясницу ломило от боли, а ноги стали слабыми и заплетались на каждом шагу. Шла по городу она ужасно медленно, вздрагивая от каждого взгляда, брошенного мальчиками в черных пасторских костюмах и девочками в длинных шерстяных платьях. Все они знали о Малахии и знали, куда она идет. Хорошо хоть никто не стал заговаривать и расспрашивать ее.  
Проходя мимо заброшенных зданий с вывесками 1964 года, Руфь слышала шепот кукурузы, шелест зеленых листьев на ветру. Эти звуки наполняли весь Гатлин, ежесекундно напоминая о Господе.  
Перед кукурузным полем ноги Руфи окончательно сдали. Она упала на колени в мягкую теплую пыль, едва не выронив тесак. По щекам текли слезы, смешиваясь с потом – облизнув губы, Руфь ощутила соленый вкус.  
– Прости меня, Боже, – пролепетала она.  
В тени кукурузного поля, у первого ряда посадок, стоял Исаак – девятилетний мальчик в черном костюме и шляпе, с тяжелой Библией в руках. Руфь почувствовала на себе его взгляд, и ей сделалось не по себе, словно Исаак знает, за что ее наказал Господь. Собрав все силы, она неуклюже встала. Она шла, опустив голову, чтобы не было видно заплаканного лица.  
– Поторопись, сестра Руфь, – сказал Исаак, когда они проходила мимо него. – Уже скоро полуденная молитва.  
Она не осмелилась ответить вслух, только кивнула.  
– Господь все видит, – зловеще проговорил Исаак. – Моли его о снисхождении.  
Руфь вздрогнула. Небрежная молитва – сама по себе преступление, а уж в такой день... Исаак понял, что Господь прогневан на нее, значит, наказания не избежать.  
– Встретимся в церкви в полдень. Поторопись.  
Исаак ушел, а Руфь пошла между рядами кукурузы. Здесь было прохладнее, чем на открытом месте, и ей стало чуть лучше. Стебли возвышались по обе стороны от нее, как зеленые стены, и шорох листьев теперь звучал почти успокаивающе. Может быть, Господь пожалел ее?  
Малахию она нашла быстро – она давно знала, где растет его стебель. Ее муж лежал на земле, лицо его было белым, в горле зияла черная рана, но грудь все еще вздымалась.  
– Малахия!  
Подбежав к нему, Руфь погладила ледяной лоб, попыталась согреть в ладонях холодную руку. Но ее муж уже вступил на дорогу в Царствие небесное – оставалось лишь выписать ему билет.  
Руфь поцеловала его в губы, уловив едва заметное дыхание, пахнущее ветром и скошенной травой. Сжав покрепче тесак, она подошла к стеблю кукурузы, у которого лежало тело ее мужа. Стебель этот был толстым и высоким, поднимаясь над всем остальным зеленым морем. Все початки на нем созрели.  
– Прощай, Малахия, – сказала Руфь.  
Она ударила тесаком по листьям, раз, другой. Золотые початки упали на землю, рассыпая свои зерна. Зеленый липкий сок испачкал чистое лезвие. Еще удар – и стебель упал на землю, под ноги Руфи. Она продолжала работать, пока от него не осталась одна труха.  
Вокруг зажужжали мухи – они садились на потный лоб, мотались перед глазами.  
– Готово, – наконец, прошептала Руфь.  
Она выпрямилась, потирая ломящую поясницу. Тяжелое плотное платье прилипло к потному телу, к спине и животу.  
– Господи, прими Малахию, раба своего, в царствие Твое.  
У ног Руфи, рядом с иссеченным стеблем кукурузы, лежало тело ее мужа, расчлененное на множество кусков. Мухи ползали по срезам, жадно потягивая темную кровь.  
Руфь отложила тесак. Механически проговаривая слова молитвы, она собрала его пальцы в подол, добавила к ним кисти и стопы, и даже часть лодыжки с торчащим обломком кости. Проходя между рядов кукурузы, она бросала части тела своего мужа на теплую землю, а возвращаясь, зарыла их все руками. Потом она собрала куски его рук и ног и тоже закопала. С телом пришлось сложнее – внутренние органы были мокрыми и склизкими, норовили выскользнуть из рук. Подол ее платья пропитался кровью, и, плетясь вдоль зеленых стен, Руфь чувствовала, как загустевшая жидкость стекает по ее ногам. Мухи летали вокруг нее, словно плащ из насекомых.  
Наконец, осталась только голова. Руфь не смогла смотреть на тело, когда срезала стебель, поэтому и на голове оказались следы тесака – нос и подбородок были отсечены, а в трещине черепа виднелся серый мозг.  
Помогая себе тесаком, Руфь вырыла ямку побольше на том месте, где когда-то рос стебель Малахии, и опустила туда голову мужа. Она засыпала ее зеленой трухой и засыпала землей. И только тогда поняла, как смертельно устала.  
– Надеюсь, теперь ты доволен, Господи! – закричала она.  
Ветер тут же стих, и Руфь закрыла грязными ладонями рот, произнесший богохульство. Все знают, что тело верующего должно питать новые жизни, и домашние его да возрадуются этому, ибо через смерть приходит новая жизнь. Особенно должны быть благодарны те, чьих родных забрал сам Обходящий Ряды, – благословенны те, кому Он прокусил горло, ибо их кровь питала Его. А те, кто недовольны милостями Его – еретики и святотатцы.  
Руфь скороговоркой бормотала покаянную молитву, но кукуруза молчала. Ее листья застыли, верхушки ее стеблей не покачивались на ветру. Господь не желал больше слушать виновную.  
Солнце стояло в зените, когда над полем раздался низкий протяжный звук колокола. Дети Гатлина собрались в городской церкви на молитву. А Руфь в это время увидела сияние Его глаз среди стеблей кукурузы.  
Она жалобно заскулила, падая на землю, в которую недавно зарыла куски тела Малахии. Густая тень накрыла ее. Обходящий Ряды смотрел на провинившуюся, а потом взял ее за плечо и заставил встать.  
Руфь закричала, когда когти впились в ее плоть и потянули наверх. Живот не позволил ей подняться достаточно быстро, и когти вошли глубже.  
Обходящий Ряды поволок ее, продираясь через кукурузу. Глядя, как он оставляет после себя след из оборванных листьев и согнутых стеблей, Руфь подумала, что сегодня многие покинут церковь с ранами и переломами.  
Она пыталась умилостивить Господа молитвами и избегала смотреть в лицо Обходящего Ряды, чтобы не прогневать его. Проступок ее был тяжким, но все-таки за такое обычно пороли на городской площади. Смертная казнь полагалась за более серьезные преступления, когда волю Господа нарушали не только в мыслях, но и делами.  
Руфь ожидала, что Обходящий Ряды потащит ее в город, но нет – он волок ее через поле, все дальше и дальше. Остановился он рядом с шоссе под дорожным знаком с напутствием выезжающим из Гатлина. Его когти разжались, и Руфь упала на землю. Лишь в последний момент она успела сгруппироваться и подставить руки, чтобы не упасть на живот.  
– Прости, Господи, – монотонно повторила она. – Будь милосерден в наказании своем.  
От земли, на которой она лежала, исходил влажный жар. Казалось, что если прислушаться, сможешь услышать, как растут корни. И кукурузные листья снова начали шелестеть на ветру.  
Успокоенная запахами и звуками, Руфь приподнялась. И сразу же увидела маленький, едва взошедший стебелек кукурузы, который рос между другими. Он так смело и трогательно тянулся к солнцу, что сердце разрывалось при виде его начавших жухнуть листьев. Росток начал гнить, когда еще не успел вырасти. И намек на початок на нем был уже черным, мертвым.  
Обходящий Ряды, в лицо которому Руфь так и не посмотрела, вытянул черную руку с поблескивающими когтями и указал на мертвый росток.  
И беременная женщина все поняла.  
Она закричала, заглушая безмятежный шорох кукурузы. Она запустила пальцы в почву, в останки людей, которые сгнили, чтобы питать новую жизнь. Почему, спросила она у них. Почему вы не можете дать сил и тепла моему ребенку? Почему он засох, еще не успев выйти из утробы?  
Руфь с ужасом вспомнила, что с самого утра не чувствовала движений обычно беспокойного младенца. Она была слишком поглощена оплакиванием мужа, и не заметила, что с ее ребенком что-то случилось. Хороня Малахию, она лишь старалась продержаться, не упасть среди кукурузы до окончания дела. И теперь ей нужно срезать второй стебель за день, стебель ее ребенка. Господь привел ее сюда, чтобы она исполнила свой долг.  
– Да пошел ты! – громко сказала она. – Тебе нравится смотреть, как мы умираем?! Выеби себя в задницу, если тебе так скучно!  
Последнюю фразу она проорала на все поле. Ей было уже все равно – пусть приходит Обходящий Ряды, пусть наказывает ее. Даже если он привяжет ее колючей проволокой к самодельному кресту из бревен и досок ей не станет больнее. Руфь продолжала кричать ругательства, пока не услышала из-за кукурузной стены взволнованный голос Исаака:  
– Замолчи, сестра! Ты навлечешь беду на всех нас.  
Она искренне, от души расхохоталась:  
– Какая беда? Какая может быть на свете беда?..  
Ей показалось, что сначала появилась боль, а потом уж мальчики и девочки из ее общины. Из-за стеблей кукурузы, как змеи, скользнули два кнута. Они беспорядочно били по ее телу, оставляя красные полосы. Потом вышли Исаак и Магда, оба прищелкивая кнутами. За ними толпились остальные.  
Руфь попробовала закрыться от ударов руками, но тогда заметила ножи в руках у мальчиков и серпы у девочек.  
– Нет! – закричала она.  
Они шагнули к стеблю ее ребенка.  
– Он еще жив! – надрывалась Руфь, уже не обращая внимания на удары. – Идите сюда, послушайте его сердечко!  
Исаак сурово покачал головой. Слишком большая шляпа падала ему на глаза, он приподнял ее указательным пальцем и сказал:  
– Твой ребенок умер. И, как заповедовал Господь, мы должны собрать урожай.  
Серпы и ножи коснулись ростка. Срезанный лист упал на землю.  
– Да будьте вы прокляты, – провыла Руфь. – Вы, и ваш бог, и ваш мир, полный зла и страданий.  
Она схватила близрастущие стебли не глядя, сильно потянула. Исаак закричал, и она с мрачным удовольствием заметила неподдельный страх на его лице.  
Кукуруза поддалась на удивление легко. Руфь вырвала стебли и сломала. Где-то далеко, за много километров от Небраски, двое людей погибли самой нелепой и странной смертью.  
– Стой! – закричал Исаак.  
Но Руфи было уже все равно. Она жалела лишь о том, что не знает, где стебель самого Исаака и других жителей города. Она продиралась через ряды кукурузы, ломая и срывая зеленые растения, убивая с каждым движением.  
Жители Гатлина пытались остановить ее. Ее спину исполосовали ударами кнутов, и в нее вонзились два удачно брошенных ножа. Силы Руфи вытекали с каждой каплей крови. Скоро она уже не шла, а ползла.  
– Да покарает тебя Господь, да дарует он тебе вечность в геенне огненной! – прокричали сзади.  
Руфь упорно ползла, продолжая движение даже тогда, когда ей раскроили спину до позвоночника. И перед самым концом, уже наполовину погрузившись в сумрак смерти, она увидела перед собой кроваво-красный стебель. Его листья были алыми и твердыми, как жесть, множество мух увивалось вокруг него.  
– Обходящий Ряды, – прошептала она.  
И из последних сил потянулась к стеблю. Новые клинки пронзили ее, и черная тень стала вставать сбоку, заслоняя солнце. Но Руфь уже схватила стебель руками и подтянула к нему свое израненное тело. Открыв рот, она сильно укусила его. Полилась густая вонючая жидкость, напоминающая гнилую кровь.  
Исаак и горожане, упав ниц между рядами, молились Обходящему. Он же протянул свои блестящие когти к девушке – но опоздал. Руфь перегрызла его стебель. Как безумная, она стала рвать его руками и зубами. И Обходящий Ряды, Бог Кукурузы, Господь Гатлина, умер.

– ...и если кто забудет о вечерней или утренней молитве, да будет побит камнями, ибо такова воля Господня, – протяжно проговорил Исаак.  
Его голос эхом отдавался от сводов старой церкви. Горожане славного города Гатлина – девчушки в длинных платьях и мальчики в черных костюмах – почтительно склонили головы.  
– Святая Матерь, защити и помилуй нас, – продолжал Исаак. – И прими к себе Иакова, которого Ты призывала к себе.  
Белый, как мел, Иаков – высокий подросток семнадцати с половиной лет – вышел из церкви. Взглянув последний раз на город, он углубился в кукурузное поле, для встречи с Матерью.

Руфь брела между рядами. Она научилась узнавать голоса кукурузы и шепот нагретой солнцем земли. Она знала, по чьим кускам тел идет, чьи ростки нежно гладит руками. Кукуруза говорила с ней. Одни стебли шли в рост, другие засыхали и требовали, чтобы их срезали.  
Ночью Руфь встречалась с мальчиком из города и просила его привести ей сына, и он поклялся, что сделает это. Пусть только она будет добра к кукурузе. Она и была добра.  
– Мама! – наконец, раздался крик.  
Руфь побежала, раздвигая кукурузу. Сынок ее ждал-заждался. Бледный и высокий, он несмело улыбнулся ей. А она схватила его за руки и стала танцевать, она носила его и подбрасывала в воздух, она пела ему песни и показывала пантомимы. В конце концов, он заснул – голова его лежала на одном ряду, руки – на другом, ноги и торс – на третьем. На губах его выступило красное, похожее на варенье.  
– Отдохни, сынок, – безмятежно сказала Руфь. – Потом мы поиграем еще.  
Наблюдавший за этим со стороны Исаак увидел, как темная фигура с сияющими кровавыми глазами касается когтистой лапой оторванной головы Иакова и уходит.


End file.
